The Key Of Hearts
by NotSoPerfectWizard
Summary: Davy Jones and Calypso were in love. They had a daughter but accidentally gave her up when she was a baby. Now, 18 years later, Katherine is off to find out why she has this key around her neck and who she really is. I stink at summaries! Please read!
1. Intro

**The Key of Hearts: a Pirate's of the Caribbean Fan Fiction**

**Intro:**

Many years ago, before the Brethren Court was assembled, a young man was born by the name of Davy Jones. One day, he fell in love. His love was the sea and her name was Calypso. Although she was a heathen goddess, she loved Davy Jones and cared for him. So, she gave him a task. His task was to bring the men who died at sea to the other side, a place now known as Davy Jones Locker. He devoted 10 years to this task knowing that when he returned to shore, he could spend one full day with his lover and then return to the job that Calypso had given him. But, when his 10 years were up, she wasn't there for him. Davy Jones became angry. Calypso had broken her promise and his heart. For this, Davy Jones felt the need to punish her. He turned the Brethren against her and assembled the first Brethren Court to bind her in human form. When that was finished, Davy Jones ripped out his heart and put it in the chest known as The Dead Man's Chest. He then put that chest into a larger chest that was filled with his love letters to Calypso and buried the two chests on Isla Cruces. He left to rule the seas, destroy ships seeking for crew members, and control the Kraken. All along though, he's kept a key with him. This key has a brother. The two keys go to The Dead Man's Chest. That second key belongs to the daughter that Davy Jones had with Calypso. This is her story.

**A/N: Okay so this is basically a OC and her adventures with people and... I'm not going to spoil it for ya! This is just the intro, as you can tell. I'm using chapters to switch perspectives so the chapters aren't going to be that long. For now, I'll be switching between Jack and Katherine, the OC, but maybe in the other parts and later on... I'll add some more! I'm going to do three parts. Part One: The Curse Of The Black Pearl, Part Two: The Dead Man's Chest and Part Three: At World's End. I might possibly add a Part Four after On Stranger Tides is released on DVD. Anyways, ttfn! **

**~ NSPW 3 :)**


	2. Part One Chapter One

**Part One: The Curse of The **_**Black Pearl**_**: Chapter One: **_**In The Mind Of Katherine**_

"Darling come back!" the drunkard slurred. He was having quite a bit of trouble walking. I walked down to the sunny docks of Tortuga. Most drunkards were sleeping for the day but this one was trailing after me. Finally, I decided to hide behind a barrel. I touched the chain around my neck for a split second before someone came and stood before me. I looked up into the man's face. He was quite plump with a white beard that came from his sideburns and met under his lips. Only, the beard didn't quite meet. There was a stripe of hair shaved off of his face. His grey hair was long and pulled into a ponytail in the back. He reached out his hand to pull me up. I stood up but I didn't take his hand. In Tortuga, one didn't know whom they could trust. All throughout my life, I'd trusted people and they had deceived me. Tortuga taught me better.

"Might I ask who ye are, miss?" The man looked at me. I brushed the dirt off my trousers and looked at him. My hand immediately went to the chain around my neck.

"My name is Katherine," I said. "Might I ask who you are?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Joshamee Gibbs. My friends call me Gibbs and my captain calls me Mr. Gibbs." He had a kind face but I still couldn't trust him.

"Captain?" Now that was an interesting factor. I'd been trying to land on a ship for weeks now since my last captain left me here. I hated him and vowed that he'd be dead the next time I saw him.

"Aye. Captain Sparrow. Does this interest you?" Mr. Gibbs folded his arms and arched an eyebrow at me.

"As a matter of fact, it does. I've actually been looking for work." I leaned against the barrel, my hand still fingering my necklace. I froze. "Wait… Did you say Sparrow?"

"Aye, Sparrow. Coincidentally he and I have come to look for crew members. I'll bring ye to him." He began walking away. I followed him. He led me to another adjoining dock where people were lined up. The man addressing the people had dread locks, a red bandana and a sly grin on his face.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs said. Jack looked up. "I have a recruit. She's a bright young lass." Jack folded his arms and tapped his chin.

"She might be bright but are you sure she can crew under my command?" Mr. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. He looked from me to Jack. Jack came up to me and got in my face. I looked away in disgust and then met his eyes. We had a stare down for quite a long time before he turned to Mr. Gibbs. "I like her. Alright, you're in." He turned to all of the men he had recruited. "Alright you scurvy dogs, follow me." He led us down to a different set of docks and over to a dinghy. We were to sail out to a ship that Jack pointed out to us. I looked at it.

"That is a Port Royal ship!" I exclaimed, stopping in my tracks. I frowned. "I will not be taken back to Port Royal! I have some unfinished business on the sea." My hand went to my necklace again.

"Aye Katherine, that may be a Port Royal ship but we have no means of returning to Port Royal. We're Pirates." Mr. Gibbs motioned for me to continue to follow. We stopped before getting on the dinghy and Mr. Gibbs turned to face me. "And, if ye don't mind me asking, what is yer unfinished business?"

"I'm trying to locate my parents," I whispered. Gibbs nodded in response and stood back, waiting for Jack to speak. I looked around a noticed someone with a hat over their eyes at the end of the line. Jack went into this great long speech about being on a ship. Then, he addressed the person at the end of the line. It was another woman! She had dark skin and dark hair and according to Jack, her name was Anamaria. Jack had apparently stolen her ship and never brought it back. A young man who had been with Jack this entire time promised her the ship we were about to sail on without even confronting Jack. Jack was startled by this and eventually agreed. The young man's name was Will. When their argument was over, Jack let us on board the dinghies and took us out to the ship we were to sail on, the _HMS Interceptor_. Then, we embarked on our journey.


	3. Chapter Two: In The Mind Of Jack Sparrow

**Chapter Two:**_** In the Mind of Captain Jack Sparrow**_

Normally, I wouldn't allow women on board. Gibbs says they're bad luck. But women aren't bad luck. Women give Captain Jack Sparrow, meaning me, pleasure. Not that I would want pleasure from this Katherine girl. She has a sense of… fierceness about her. Part of me wants to be scared and part of me is intrigued. Katherine is something else. But she always seems distant from the crew.

I look out to the stormy sea and pull out my compass. Rain is showering the crew as they attempt to tie up ropes but get thrown about. The force of the waves is a little harsh but not enough to throw me down. I hold onto the helm with difficulty but manage to steer the ship. A smile spreads across my face. What I really want is rum... The needle on my compass spins in different directions. Of course... I turn on my heel and stagger to the hatch that goes to the lower decks. Here, I search for rum. There is no rum aboard. Of course there isn't it's a bloody Port Royal ship. I walk back up the steps and look for Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," I say when I approach him. He looks at me questioningly. "Do you have the slightest idea why there isn't any rum aboard my vessel?" I raise an eyebrow. Gibbs opens his mouth to say something but he closes it. "Exactly. Since you have no idea, we shall send the girl on shore to get me some rum."

"But Jack! We're in the middle of the ocean! And a storm!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"We may be in the middle of the ocean, Mr. Gibbs, but there is in fact, no bloody rum. Go get that girl to get me some!" I walked away from Gibbs and back up the stairs to the helm of the ship. "Move," I mumbled to Anamaria. She looked at me blankly and let go of the helm but didn't move from where she was standing. I looked at her and made a shooing motion with my hands. She scoffed and walked down the stairs and down to the lower decks. I stood at the helm and looked down at my crew. Cotton the mute, Mr. Gibbs my faithful friend, Anamaria the beauty of the Caribbean, Will the boy, other men that I never caught the names of and Katherine. Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. The name rung throughout my ears every time it was said aloud. At the moment, she was tying ropes from the masts and securing the sails, trying not to slip and be tossed about in the harsh storm. Her long, black hair was soaked with sea water and whipped out behind her in the wind. Her hat kept it from getting in her eyes. Her tall brown boots fit perfectly over her dark brown trousers. For a shirt, she wore a red long sleeved blouse with a dark brown vest. Her eyes, any pirate could fall into for they were the exact color of sea when it wasn't in a raging storm such as this one. But when Katherine was mad or upset, you could see the storm inside. I watched her intently until Mr. Gibbs came beside me.

"Cap'n, we've spotted land." I glanced down at him and looked back at Katherine. "Skip the land and head onward to open sea. We've got to reach the _Pearl_ at the Isla de Muerta. She's probably there waiting for me."

"But Jack, I thought you wanted rum!" Gibbs said. I faced him.

"Mr. Gibbs, do not question me. You may regret it." I turned back and continued watching Katherine. When she jumped down from her post and onto the deck, a short shimmer caught my eye. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I turned to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, what is our heading? Are we, or are we not headed for the Isla de Muerta?" I asked, pretending to be deep in conversation.

"I'm not sure Cap'n. Isn't that... your job?" He asked me. I stared at him for a few minutes. I tapped my chin and twisted the strands of my goatee in thought.

"Indeed, it may be my job... Anyways, off this subject. I just wanted a diversion. But, are we indeed headed for the Isla de Muerta?" I asked again. Gibbs looked at me in confusion. "Well, are we or are we not?" I folded my arms impatiently.

"I believe we are Jack." Gibbs nodded and turned to go down the stairs.

"Mr. Gibbs," I said, stopping him. He turned and looked at me. "Maybe it is a good idea to get the rum. I need some rum right now." Mr. Gibbs nodded. I turned the helm to go towards the island. I looked down and noticed that Katherine and Anamaria were exchanging looks. Katherine looked up at me and my heart jumped. She ran over to the stairs and climbed them hurriedly. I looked at her.

"Jack, why the sudden change in course?" she asked.

"Rum," I told her. She scoffed and went back down the stairs. I overheard her talking to Anamaria.

"He's going for bloody rum!" she said rather loudly. She looked up at me with pursed lips and a frown etched onto her perfect features. Then she rolled her eyes and looked away. She put a hand to her neck. I noticed the shiny thing again. It was a necklace. I looked into Katherine's eyes and motioned for her to join me on the deck again. She glanced at Anamaria and slowly made her way back to the helm. She folded her arms and looked at me.

"Darling, I need you to go ashore when we drop anchor." I looked at her.

"For what?" She stomped her foot and folded her arms again, giving me the death glare. "And don't ever call me "Darling" or "Love" again. Understood?" When she said this, she mocked my tone.

"Don't stop me from speaking how I speak. And you're going to go ashore and... Borrow the rum." I stared at her and flexed my hands. "Savvy?"

"You mean steal it. Why not," she said through gritted teeth. She turned and went back down the steps for a second time. I put my elbow on the helm and rested my head on my hand. We dropped anchor and Katherine left for the island only to come back empty handed.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs trotted over to me and stared me in the eye. "Whose stupid idea was it to go to this island?" I looked at him impatiently.

"Cap'n... I announced the island and suggested we go on it." He looked at me guiltily. I tapped my chin.

"Well, thanks to you, we're behind on our journey to the Isla de Muerta." I turned on my heel and walked up the stairs to the helm where Anamaria was. She looked at me.

"I suppose ye wanna steer the ship again?" she asked.

"Now, don't get snippy with me. I just wanted to tell you that I value our friendship." I grinned and spread my arms out.

"I value our friendship too. And I'm only saying that because you promised me this ship when we were done." She grinned back and watched me go down the stairs. I went into the captain's quarters and closed the door behind me. Here, I took off my hat and set it down on the table. I rifled through the random objects that were scattered about the cabin, none of them being mine. But since when is anything ever belonging to a pirate except for the clothes on his back, his weapons and possibly a ship?

"Technically," I said, spewing my thoughts into words. "A pirate owns nothing but everything." These words of logic came to me like butter on bread. That reminded me... I was hungry. I opened the cabin door. "Mr. Gibbs!" I yelled, startling my friend. He looked at me. "Tell me. Is there any food aboard this vessel?" I asked. He shrugged. I turned my back to him and called out, "Katherine!" The black haired beauty looked up at me with fire in her eyes.

"What? Don't call my name every time you need something. I may be a woman but I am not a wench! Not even close! I am a pirate." She swiftly walked up to me and in the blink of an eye, pulled out her sword. "And I will captain a ship one day." She held her glistening sword to my neck. It was wet from the storm that had passed not long ago. Mist and fog stuck to our necks and clothes. I gulped and put my hands up.

"Love, can't we talk about this?" I said, trying to talk her out of slitting my throat.

"Jack Sparrow..." she whispered. She grinned and shook her head, slowly taking her sword down and putting it back into the canister that hung from her belt. She turned to walk away. I looked at Gibbs and shrugged. Katherine turned back towards me and jumped at me with her sword again. "Don't call me Love. I thought we went through this." My sword met hers. I slowly pushed her sword down with mine and put mine back in its canister.

"Katherine. Katrina. Kat. Look, the point is, I'm very hungry and I'm sure you are too, savvy?" I put my hands together and pointed them at her. "So, go find me some food and I will, quite possibly, share it with the crew." Katherine walked over to the hatch and opened it, walking down the steps. I heard her stomp all the way down.


	4. Chapter Three: In The Mind Of Katherine

**Chapter Three: **_**In the Mind of Katherine**_

The imbecile! I can't believe I agreed to embark on this journey! What are we even looking for? I know we're going to the Isla de Muerta but why? I ventured down into the lower decks of the _HMS Interceptor,_ the boat that Jack had stolen from the Royal Navy. While I was down there, I found some bread, a bottle of rum that I had no intention of telling Jack about, and several barrels of who knows what. I went back up the stairs of the hatch and opened it.

"Jack, here's your damn bread," I said, thrusting the bread at him. He grinned at me.

"Thank you darling." I gritted my teeth and scoffed.

"Tell me, Captain Jack Sparrow. Why are we going to the Isla de Muerta?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. Jack looked at me and grinned.

"We're going to find my ship, the_ Black Pearl. _Barbossa stole it from me then marooned me on island. But it's my ship and I need it back." Jack took a bite of the bread. Will came over and looked at us. He hasn't said much throughout the entire journey. Mostly, he's been tying ropes and getting tossed around by the waves that were pouring over the decks not long ago. The ship was covered in a coat of fog that threatened destruction for the ship. If the _Interceptor_ were to hit any rocks, we'd be doomed.

"Jack, you promised we'd save Elizabeth." Will folded his arms and looked at Jack. Jack just stared.

"Aye Will, we will get your bonnie lass. But we need the _Pearl,_ Savvy? You have no idea what that ship means." I looked from Jack, to Will, to Gibbs and back to Jack.

"I know. It's supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean. But I thought it was just a myth," I said, interrupting. Jack put down the bread and stared at me with disbelief.

"Those kiddy legends you must've been told when you were a lass were fake. The _Pearl_ is real. She's as real as she'll ever be." Jack picked up the bread once more, finishing it without even offering anything to anyone else. Typical...

"I know exactly what The _Pearl_ means, Jack," Will spat. He walked off without another word. Jack looked at Will and then at Mr. Gibbs and then at me. I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Captain!" Anamaria shouted from the helm. "The Isla de Muerta is ahead!" She pointed excitedly into the night at a looming, shadowy figure up ahead.

"And there's the _Pearl_..." Jack grinned and went into "captain mode." I just stood back and watched as Jack commanded Mr. Gibbs to lower the dinghy needed to get ashore. I looked ahead. The Isla de Muerta looked ghostly in the fog. I shuddered. The crew gathered on the starboard side. We watched as the Isla de Muerta came into further view. We sailed into its bay. I gasped. The broken bows and masts of ships were scattered everywhere. Mr. Gibbs was telling Will that many sailors lost their lives here. I frowned. Mr. Gibbs also explained what happened to Jack and why he wants the _Pearl_ back. Barbossa was Jack's first mate on the _Pearl. _Barbossa turned against him and marooned him on an island leaving Barbossa to take off with the _Pearl._ Mr. Gibbs then explained how he roped himself some sea turtles and got off. Will looked confused. He asked Mr. Gibbs what Jack had used for rope. Will had a good point... Mr. Gibbs looked at him with his mouth agape. Jack interrupted saying he used the hair on his back.

"Let go of the anchor!" he ordered.

"You're not making me go, are you?" I asked Jack. He looked at me.

"Aye, of course Katherine. You wanted to embark on this voyage. Plus, Will and I need you ashore." He jumped into the dinghy. Will followed and they both looked at me expectedly. I rolled my eyes and hopped in after them. This was just brilliant.

Jack rowed us through a tunnel that led to the treasure room of the Isla de Muerta while Will held the lantern that lit the way. I just sat there. They were talking about how Will was becoming a pirate. Will disagreed. Jack had his reasons though. We quietly stepped out of the boat. Jack led us behind rocks and several piles of gold and jewels. My hands itched to steal some but I didn't know if any of it was cursed or not. Up ahead, I heard voices. Jack had stopped and crouched down. Will was beside him. I made my way over and watched the scene unfold before me. A crew of nasty looking pirates was listening and cheering to a man standing before a treasure chest that was on a mountain of gold and other objects. Some of the pirates held torches and looked fierce with swords held high. A woman was being held beside the man. I assumed that the man was Captain Barbossa and the woman was Elizabeth. I watched the woman look angrily at Captain Barbossa.

"Elizabeth!" Will whispered. Barbossa continued on talking about the cold that was in the chest before him. Will made a move to go rescue her, but Jack stopped him.

"No!" he hissed. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

Jack walked, crouched over, to another spot. I followed. "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked. Jack faced him.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked staring wide eyed at the scene with Barbossa. He faced Will, continuing to stare with wide eyes. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack said in Will's face. "Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please. Stay here. And... Try not to do anything stupid." Jack hesitated a little bit before walking off. Will and I stared after him in shock. He went after Jack and I followed. On the way, he picked up a rather large log.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Katherine, I have something to do. I hate to disobey Jack, but it must be done." He walked over to Jack. Jack turned around in shock right before Will hit him on the head with the log, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry Jack," he said, looking down. "I will not be your leverage." There was a lot of chanting and cheering going on. Barbossa held up a knife and cut the Elizabeth's palm. She yelped. Barbossa stuck a gold medallion to the blood and dropped it in the treasure chest that stood before them. Will and I exchanged glances. We quietly moved closer to the scene. We went into the little river that surrounded the treasure room and swam behind the treasure and Barbossa. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air. I expected the man that Barbossa shot to be dead. However, he was still standing. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.

"Are you not the daughter of William Turner?" he yelled.

"No." She looked at him. Barbossa asked who the child of William Turner was but she refused to tell. He slapped her across the face and she fell down the mountain of treasure along with the medallion. A series of yelling ensued but Barbossa quickly quieted his crew. The crew had blamed the man who was shot, then blamed each other, now blamed the captain. Barbossa challenged the crew to step up and fight him. Nobody volunteered. I chuckled slightly. Will led me over to Elizabeth. He motioned for her to follow as well. She grabbed the medallion and quietly got up while Barbossa was distracted with his crew. Will led us back to the dinghy. But before, we stole all of the oars to the dinghies from the _Black Pearl. _ Then, he rowed us back to the _Interceptor. _Behind us, I heard a series of yelling and laughter. They had found Jack and Jack was trying to talk his way out of them killing him. Typical Jack. When we got to the _Interceptor_, Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew were waiting for us.

"Will, I see you rescued Miss. Swan safely. Katherine, where's Jack?" Mr. Gibbs looked at me. Will interrupted.

"He fell behind." Then, he walked off with Elizabeth.

"Well... He told me to keep to the code. Keep to the code!" Mr. Gibbs said to the crew.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Spread quick you dibbies!" Anamaria yelled. I looked at Mr. Gibb's expression.

"You don't want to leave him behind, do you?" I asked him. I looked into his eyes.

"Aye, I don't. But he told me to keep to the code." I nodded. Jack was going to die. I just knew it.


End file.
